


Resurfacing

by evevoli89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 4am writing, Abusive Relationships, Drowning, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Post-Episode:Reunited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, but i mean when is she ever ok, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evevoli89/pseuds/evevoli89
Summary: You were drowning in a sea of deep green and orange. You lacked lungs, but if drowning were an emotion, you were sure you were feeling it.(fluffy Lapidot one-shot)





	Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

> set in the Temple the night peridot and lapis reform after Reunited. i havent posted a fic online in around 3 years so please go easy on me haha. ^^;

Drowning. By God, you were drowning.

It was physically impossible, as you lacked lungs, but the feeling was all too real; if not physically, then certainly emotionally.

You stared up above, the surface so near yet miles away. Your legs kicked madly, calves burning. Wings of water moving back and forth like an eagle, trying to push yourself upward against the pressure of the ocean but doing little to help.

Your arms were outstretched, flailing wildly with a sort of order to them, doing anything they could to push the surrounding water backwards in favor of your body. The waves pushed you further and further, almost assisting in your escape. Your chest tightened with the pressure of the water.

The surface was getting closer and closer, you could feel it. You could almost make out the silhouette of the Temple. The moon was just above it, large and glistening. Just get your chest to the air, your wings will do the rest, just-

Her hand, burning yet cold against the water, clamped around your ankle, yanking you back down. Another latched onto your torso, pulling you further, and the first moved to find your right arm.

Your mouth fell open, attempting to scream, but only a garbled yell and some bubbles made it out.

Fingers digging into your abdomen, she yanked you further down, back into the darkness. You could see the light fading. You struggled, pushing yourself against her with all your strength, flailing your legs, wings and your arm, but it was no use.

You whimpered into the water, tears stinging your already wet eyes. You were being pulled down and there was no way out.

You turned your head to look at her, eyes angry and pleading. Her gem glowed faintly in the water. She had that disgusting scowl on her face, teeth out in full force, amber eyes filled with malice and the craving for revenge. Her white hair floated all around, wisps tickling your cheek.

You looked back towards the surface as it faded further and further away. You reached your free hand out hopelessly, grasping at nothing, as if hoping someone would take it and pull you back up.

Jasper's arm released your own and instead moved to join the other at your torso. It pressed tightly against you as she pulled your body against her own, sinking back down into nothingness.

Your gems glowed, white light surrounding the both of you, pulling you closer and closer to her. Her thoughts began to mix with your own. Sight turning green, your voices becoming a single mess, becoming something larger, stronger.

_No, no, please no, no, not again, never again, please, you said you missed her but you don't want this, please, stop, go away, no, **please get away from me** -_

You gave out one final garbled scream, reaching out to nothing, sobbing into darkness. Pleading with whoever was watching over you would come save you from this, hold you to their chest and tell you it was okay, but the darkness kept spreading and there was no escape and you couldn't stop screaming and-

\--

Lapis sat up with a yell, nearly falling off the couch. She caught herself just in time, staring around the room and panting heavily. One trembling hand dug into her hair, while the other gripped the couch cushion tightly, grounding and comforting her.

As she became aware of her surroundings, on the couch in Steven's home, she realized that there was a second person next to her, breathing rather heavily, as if as scared as she was.

Fear overtook Lapis once again, tears stinging her eyes, and she didn't dare look to see who was with her. What if this wasn't a dream? What if she was really there? What if she was breathing right next to her? What if-

"Lapis?" a quiet, shaking voice whispered.

It was _her_ voice, she knew it. She was here, she was here to drag her back down there, she was here to destroy the Crystal Gems, they weren't safe-

Lapis's breathing quickened even further as she brought her knees toward her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't even bother to move her head, a whimper escaping her as she choked on her own breath-

"L-Lapis, it's okay! It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here," the voice, full of concern, called to her. It placed a hand on her shoulder, the other landing gently over her own hand, atop her knee.

Lapis, finally beginning to realize who it belonged to, turned her head slightly, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Peridot was there, she was right there, _she was right here_. Lapis quickly studied her features. Her visor was off and her eyes glistened. Her brows were furrowed in deep concern.

"I'm here, Lapis. It's safe." She gave a soft, small smile.

Lapis took a deep breath, body slowing down in its shaking, as she broke eye contact with the green Gem and simply laid her head in the crook of her neck. Peridot slowly moved to sit on the very edge of the couch, pulling her close and rubbing her shoulder, resting her chin in Lapis's messy hair.

Peridot's breathing was slow, helping Lapis to calm her own. Lapis removed her hand from under Peridot's, instead intertwining their fingers. She felt Peridot's face heat up slightly, and she smiled a little, finding it cute.

The blue Gem closed her eyes and sighed. "I missed this," she muttered.

"Missed what?" Peridot replied.

"You," Lapis breathed, "I missed being near you." She ran her thumb over Peridot's knuckle softly. Her skin was soft and warm and she smelled of metal and citrus. Comforting.

Peridot gave a light chuckle. She could hear and feel the crooked smile and the blush on her face.

It was at that moment that Lapis realized that she was really, truly safe here. The Diamonds weren't going to destroy Earth, Jasper was in a bubble, she was a Crystal Gem, and she was _here_ , on Earth, with Peridot. Peridot wasn't going anywhere, not without her, and neither was she.

They were here, together, in their home, that was certainly worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 4am on friday since it was more fun than sleeping. i imagine lapis felt awkward about being in the barn with peridot after everything so she stayed on the couch and fell asleep there, and peridot came in and watched over her to make sure she was alright.
> 
> not really sure why i wrote the first part in the second person but eh, i liked it better that way so i left it in. sorry if it makes it seem awkward!  
> sorry it's so short i'm really bad at making things long lmao. i hope you enjoyed it anyway! :D
> 
> and thanks to my friend Kedist for beta reading, she's great


End file.
